Taking Me Over
by kayono
Summary: The songfic I said I would do six months ago! PG-13 'cause someone gets hit by a truck... Baisically, something happens that makes someone's world get turned upside down for a day or two or ten...


**----------------------------------------------(I)Begin Log(I)-----------------------------------------**

Well, since I've had this idea for a while, I decided to actually write it... in about four hours, too, since then I'd have to go to bed:(

**Shila**: And then I would ch-

**Kay**: sorry, no guests tonight.

**Shila**: But I-

**Kay**: BYE! (throws Shila out the door and locks it) glad she still doesn't know where I hid that multi-purpose tool of hers... anyways, I do not own digimon, nor do I own Evanescence or their song, 'Taking me Over' (number 8 on the CD Fallen). Or Baskin Robins, and other random companies that somehow get metioned. And, without further ado, on with the story! Any other notes will be added at the end.

* * *

**Last Edited May 5, 2005**

* * *

**--------------------------------------------------(I)Open(I)-------------------------------------------**

**Taking Me Over**

**------------------------------------------------(I)Start story(I)---------------------------------------**

She looked at the young boy sitting alone underneath the Sakura tree below her. She sat up in the branches, remaining still, while he closed his eyes, not daring to break his concentration. For, in that moment, he looked peaceful, kind, and even a little bit mature.

The Sakura tree was in full bloom, and the beautiful flowers were just starting to fall. The small breezes caressed her skin, waving her red, unrestrained hair around her face. The flowers were perfect to hide her from prying eyes, making it seem as though he was asleep beneath the tree, completely alone.

Her violet eyes scanned his face for any signs of pain, and, eventually made their way down to his left arm and leg.

Both apendages were in casts, wrapped heavily in bandages, and if you were to look beneath all his messy, chestnut brown hair, you would see another, permanent bandage covering nearly half of his head, with his original hair baisically glued in place to hide it.

She winced seeing a small speck of white on his head, and knew that nothing would be the same.

Especially since the boy's condition was, in an indirect way, her fault.

**-------------------------------------------(0)Flashback(0)--------------------------------------**

Rika Nonaka walked down the street, with a group of other young teens around her. They were chatting amiably, not letting anything bother them, whether it be the light drizzel that was causing them to take shelter under their umbrellas, the amount of homework they had recieved from their teacher, or the fact that their best friends were no longer with them.

Rika, however, was not chatting with anyone. She walked in the center of the group, and would talk to someone if they started the conversation, but everyone was too busy doing their own thing.

Kazu and Kenta were, as usual, idolizing Ryo, who was trying to get over to the other side of the group where Takato and Henry were talking about something... Rika didn't know, though, and did not care. Jeri was talking with Ai and Mako, who had joined them after school, while following Suzie, who was trying to get Henry's attention to tell him something.

Rika sighed. Takato and Henry had been acting very secretly around her lately, and she had no idea why. Jeri seemed to be perfectly fine- whatever the boys were planning, by the looks of it, was either too small to care about, something that could never possibly work, or was something that she was perfectly fine with. Kazu and Kenta seemed to be out of the loop as usual, and Ryo wasn't around enough to know what was going on. Suzie, Ai and Mako were too young to understand, more than likely, as they seemed to have no idea what was going on either.

"Hey! Rika!"

She looked over at Takato, who was grinning at her.

"Yeah, Gogglehead?"

"Do you want to come over to my house later? I need to talk to you about something..." He looked embarrassed as he said this, if his blush was any indication, and Rika could not ressist the chance to annoy him.

"What? You going to ask me out on a date?"

He blushed an even deeper red, and let Henry answer for him.

"No. He just wants to challenge you to a card battle."

Kazu had stopped annoying Ryo to hear the conversation. "Really? Well, I can see why he'd want it to be just him and the D.I.Q. over there- he sucks! It would be embarrasing for him to get beaten in front of all of us." He then went right back to idolizing Ryo with Kenta.

Jeri and the younger Tamers, who had been listening in on the conversation, sighed.

"Jeri?"

"Yes, Mako?" The ex-Tamer replied.

"Why is Kazu being so mean to Takato?"

Everyone who heard what Mako said started laughing. Takato blushed, and Rika could barely contain a grin.

"Fine, Gogglhead. Prepare to get your ass kicked."

Henry sighed, and grabbed Suzie and Jeri, and therefore Ai and Mako, too. "We'll head over to my house, since I'm sure Takato doesn't want us to witness his great defeat."

"And besides, we want to see Henry's house!" Ai chimed in.

Ryo nodded. "I'm with Henry- I'll head over to-"

"My house!" Kenta exclaimed, startling everyone. "Ryo can come over to my house!"

"And me too!" Kazu whined. The two boys then proceeded to drag Ryo away, in the approximate direction of Kenta's home, while Henry and others, with a few good byes, left towards the Wong's appartment, leaving Rika and Takato, under Takato's umbrella.

"So, you want to come over now?" He asked, tentatively.

Rika nodded her head. "Sure, why not. But, if word of this gets around..."

Takato gulped and nodded, before leading Rika away to his family's home.

**------------------------------------------(I)Matsuki Bakery(I)-----------------------------------**

"Well, Gogglehead, that's about... what, twenty times you've lost in one hour? You're getting better- before it was thirty."

"Well, at least I'm getting better!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Takato and Rika sat on the floor in Takato's room, playing the digimon card game on a small, wooden 'table' on the floor- which was baisically just a wooden box with a flat surface, which was big enough to play on. The door was open to downstairs, and they could easily smell the fresh-baked bread coming out of the oven, and the customers walking in and out of the store, although it had now progressed into steady rainfall.

As Rika had just pointed out, they had been in Takato's house, playing the digimon card game, for the last hour or so. The Final score? 22-0 for Rika. However, as she also pointed out, at least it wasn't thirty-nothing.

Takato sighed as he leaned back and collected all his cards. "Hey, Rika... are you hungry?"

She thought about it for a moment, considering what she could say. "Well, a bit... but no more bread, your parents have been stuffing it down our throats since we first got here."

"Alright. How about... ice cream?"

"...Ice cream?"

"Yeah, you know, it's cold, and-"

"I know what ice cream is, Gogglehead. Is there a place around here?"

"Yup! There's once down the street, not too far away."

"Then let's go."

"Yes, oh great queen."

Rika shot him a glare, and asked, with an erily calm voice, "Gogglehead?"

"...yes?"

"Don't call me that."

"Yes ma'am!"

"You know, I just got dried too... you're paying."

"Wha?"

"Now, march!"

The two proceeded down stairs rather quickly, and hurriedly pulled on their rain jackets and opened up the umbrella after Takato called to his parents where they were going, as he was chased out the door by Rika, who looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Kids..." Takehiro Matsuki sighed and shook his head.

"Honey! A bit of help here?"

"Right!"

**-------------------------------------------(I)Takato and Rika(I)---------------------------------**

The two, after Rika caught up with him and gave him a not so light punch in the shoulder, began leisurely strolling down the street, under the umbrella... or, however leisurely who could stroll while it's raining, and you're still getting wet. And arguing.

"You said it was right down the street... not too far from your house..."

"Well, it's new here, brand new, actually, so- oh! Here it is!"

Rika didn't get time to look at the front of the building as she was pulled inside by Takato, who was eager to get out of the rain.

As soon as they got inside, Rika noticed one thing immediately.

"Gogglehead?"

"Yes, Rika?"

"It's pink and white."

And indeed it was. Right after that, Rika noticed something else.

"...where's everyone?"

Yes, other than Takato and Rika, there were only three other people in the whole ice cream parlor. Two other customers, and an older teen behind the counter, who looked over-cheerful, and was always ready to-

"Welcome to Baskin Robins! May I take your order?"

Rika shot a questioning look at Takato.

"American business."

"Oh. Well, that explains a lot. I'll have one chocolate ice cream cone, small."

"And I'll have a small neopolitan."

While Takato paid for the food, Rika grabbed the ice cream, and sat down in a corner booth by the windows, so that she wouldn't be so close to the other three people in the store besides Takato.

The Gogglehead in question made his way over to the table right after Rika sat down, and reached for his ice cream- which Rika held away.

"Rika..."

"Yes, Gogglehead?"

"Could you please give me my ice cream cone?"

"Not quite yet. What is this neo... whatever stuff?" She looked at the brown, pink and white ice cream in her hand.

"Well, I think it's a mix between ceratin types of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry. Whatever it is, it's- hey!"

Rika had just taken a bite out of Takato's ice cream, chewed thoughtfully for a moment, before nodding her head in satisfaction.

"This neo-whatever stuff is good. I'll have this, and you can have my chocolate." And she handed him over her chocolate. He didn't complain however- just started eating the ice cream, and soon silence baisically reigned over the parlor, as everyone enjoyed their ice cream. Including the older teen behind the counter, but since he shouldn't have been eating the ice cream without paying for it anyways, we'll ignore him.

Rika was having a pretty good time- eating ice cream, in an almost-deserted ice cream parlor, which someone who she could torment endlessly and it would never get old across from her, and one of the best live movies she had ever seen.

"Look at those fools out there, getting soaked. Don't they know it's raining? And they don't have an umbrella..."

"Rika... we're going to be out there soon, and you don't have an umbrella..."

"...shut up, Gogglehead."

Eventually, they finished their ice cream, and Rika looked at her watch.

"Great, I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago."

"Guess we should get going then, right?" Takato asked her as he stood up.

"Yeah..." she looked outside, worriedly, as the rain continued to fall, slowly steadier and heavier, not fancying going outside without an umbrella... unless...

"Oh, Gogglehead?" She called in a sweat tone, which sound very... different, coming from Rika.

"Fine, I'll walk you home." He sighed, giving in already.

"Actually, I just wanted your umbrella, but hey, if you really want to come with me..."

As the other two people who had been in the ice cream parlor had left, no one was there to observe Takato and Rika's slight blushes as the two walked out into the rain again. No one, except the overly-cheerful older teen behind the counter, who, now that he had no customers, did not look so cheerful.

"I really need another job... being happy for so long hurts my face..."

**---------------------------------------(I)Halfway to Rika's house(I)------------------------------**

It had taken a while trying to find their way in the storm, but eventually, Takato and Rika had gotten somehow to the park. To be more specific, Guilmon's shed, where they decided to try to wait it out. And what better way than to wait out a storm?

"Hey, Rika... do you want to play digimon?"

"Again? You just want to get your ass kicked again, don't you?"

Takato nodded, grinning. "Well, if I'm getting better..."

"Alright, alright..."

Takato found an old, flat rock which Guilmon had found when he had dug up the shed, and made a perfect place to play digimon on.

Takato pulled out his cards, and shuffled through them, trying to impress Rika. However, he noticed that she did not have her cards out.

"Um, Rika? What's wrong?"

"I don't have my cards, Gogglehead."

"Well, where could they be? Not at Baskin Robins, right?"

"Of course not, Gogglehead. I think I left them at your house."

"Great."

They sat in silence for a few moments, the stillness broken only by the wind and rain, which seemed to die down a bit. And this gave Takato a great idea.

"While the storm is quieted down, do you want me to go get them?"

"Not really, Gogglehead, and if it has quiet-"

"Great! I'll go get them right now!"

And Takato was off, into the storm, leaving behind his umbrella and cards. Rika sighed and shook her head. Only the Gogglehead would do something like that... and that was probably why she could somehow stand him, compared to anyone else.

"But, if the storm had quieted down enough for him to get to his house, then couldn't I just walk home?"

Rika, making up her mind that she could get the cards at a later date, walked out into the storm as well- holding Takato's umbrella high over her head, she headed home.

**-----------------------------------------------(I)Takato(I)---------------------------------------**

Takato panted as he made his way back to the shed. Her had Rika's cards stacked perfectly in one of his pockets, where he normally kept his own cards. As he reached the shed, he noticed that it seemed empty. So, walking closer, he checked- and it was empty, except for his cards.

He grabbed them, and put them in his other pocket, while sighing.

_'She probably got sick of waiting and went home... maybe I could catch up with her?'_

And once again, Takato took off into the rain, running by the quickest route- including all short-cuts- to Rika's house.

**--------------------------------------------------(I)Rika(I)--------------------------------------**

Rika had just finished crossing a street, almost at her house. She had almost felt bad about leaving Takato like that, without telling him that she was going home. However, she knew that the Gogglehead was smart enough to figure out where she had gone, and would probably be bounding up any second, her cards in one hand, his in the other, and ask why she left.

She grinned at that thought. Takato was always so predicatble in how he was going to react to what she said. Blush at a date, ask why she did most things, try to figure out why she snapped at him, if she did snap at him- and not leave her alone until he found out why.

He was one of the few stable things in the world, or in hers at least, and stability was what she needed. Not changing, not growing, not maturing, not learning, just... normalicy. Stability. A constant that would not change, unless she wanted it to.

Speaking of the Gogglehead...

"Rika! Hey, Rika!"

She turned around just in time to see him plunge out of some bushes on the other side of the road, trying to hide her smile as she did so.

_'Same old Gogglehead.'_

The next few seconds seemed like an eternity for her, though.

Takato had just started to cross the street at a run. However, the rain had made the ground quite wet- he slipped and fell, right in the middle of the street. Rika started to laugh at his antics, but stopped when she heard something.

_Honk. Honk._

A truck's loud, deep horn echoed through the silence. She saw the truck at the same time Takato did- coming at him from his left, and her right. She felt her face morph into a form of surprise and aww, as Takato's went into something more like fear.

For one split second, their eyes connected, and she felt as though he were trying to tell her something- then, the truck came into sight, brakes were heard squealing, and there was the sound of bone being crunched as the rain finally stopped.

The truck, coming to a stop a bit further down the road, started moving almost immediately as the driver realized what happened.

Rika froze as she saw the immobile body on the road, and ran out to check, not caring if other cars were coming.

Only one did, saw what happened, and phone the police and fire department.

Rika kneeled down by Takato's body. His whole left side was torn up, and it was obvious that his arm and leg was broken.

"Gogglehead... Takato... please..."

He regained conciousness just enough to see Rika, and a blury figure standing behind her. "Rika..." he dug into his pockets, and took out something. "...here... are your... cards..." He placed them into her hands, before going limp.

Rika wept unashamedly, as she held his body to her own, and the other man simply looked on. A few others stopped to see what was wrong, and the other man explained what happened. They formed their cars into a semi-circle to protect them, and tried to figure out how to help the crying girl.

Eventually, the paramedics arrived with the fire department and the poliece. Most of the people started nagging them about timing- the polieve said that it was reported as a 'hit and run', so they just assumed it was someone getting their foot run over.

Their opinion changed immediately when they saw Takato's body, and Rika clinging to it tightly. She had, by this time, run out of tears. That did not stop her from sobbing, though, making everyone nervous to be near her.

Somehow, the paramedics got Takato's body away from her. They did a quick diagnostic check, said that there was still a chance for him to survive, and rushed him to the hospital, Rika being made to ride in the ambulance while they stripped Takato down to his boxers, and started trying to get some other life signs, other than his heart beating.

Rika didn't notice the fact that he was nearly naked in front of her, or that someone was trying to talk to her.

The stability, normalicy in her life was shattered already- and would be even more, no matter what the out come was.

**-----------------------------------------(I)A day or two or ten later(I)---------------------------**

The only information that anyone was able to get out of Rika was that the boy's name was Takato Matsuki. So, the paramedics called his family, who in turn called all his friends on the way to the hospital. By the time that Takato and Rika had been in the hospital for half an hour, every single Tamer and their families were there.

The other witness to the accident had been taken in for questioning by the police, which meant that everyone was asking Rika what happened. Who wouldn't respond to anything.

Although Mei desperately wanted to know more about her son's accident, she knew that seeing anyone get run over by a truck and almost killed would be a horrible and terrifying experience, whether they were a Tamer or not. As such, her voice was constantly heard, soon joined in by Rumiko, Jeri, Seiko, Suzie, Ai, and almost every other female there to 'leave Rika alone', whether it be to the Tamers and their families or the doctors.

It wasn't until the sixth day anyone found out the complete story. The driver, the truck, and the situation had been explained by the other man, but no one could completely understand what Takato was doing sitting in the middle of the road while it was raining.

Regardless, Rika refused to talk until she heard some knews about Takato's well-being. She accidentally over heard Mei and Takehiro Matuski speaking to the doctor on the fifth night, just as she was going home.

"...awake, but he shows signs of amnesia, and probably won't remember anything for a while..."

The very next morning Rika confronted Mei and Takehiro, and explained what happened.

"So that's why Takato ran in and out like that..." Takehiro said thoughtfully- right before Mei back-handed him in the head.

"Our son gets hit by a truck and has amnesia, and your worried about what why he was running in and out of the house."

Takehiro sweatdropped, before bringing Rika in to see him. Until that moment, only doctors and his parents had been able to see Takato.

He was sitting up in bed, watching tapes of digimon, and a few of the D-Reaper, when Rika and his parents walked in.

"Hi mom, hi dad, hi... um... I'm sorry, I don't know you. I think I have amnesia... that's what the doctors say, anyways. Have I ever met you before?"

His cheerful smile, and the way that this didn't seem to bother him, coupled with sudden replays of the accident made Rika turn around and walk straight out of the hospital to the park.

It was a beautiful, sunny day, birds were chirpping and singing, people were talking and laughing, and she was on the verge of a mental break down. Rika walked into Guilmon's shed, collapsed down infront of the flat rock where they were going to play the card game, pounded her fist into the ground, and began to cry.

_'Why... he looks so happy... as though nothing ever happened...'_

She tried to stop the tears, but they continued to flow. Eventually, she gave in and let them.

_'Why should I care... now, everything's different...'_

She raised her head to look outside at the trees and the path not too far away from where she sat.

'And... it's all my fault... if I had stayed here, this wouldn't have happened...'

She pounded her fist into the ground again, dashing it against some sharp stones and making her knuckles bleed.

'No more... I will not suffer, and he won't either. It's my fault, but I'll fix it.'

She smashed her fist into the ground one last time, this time in determination.

'I'll make sure he gets better... then I won't owe him anything... and we'll be even, and everything will go back to the way it was. Then the world will be right again.'

Making her resolve permanent by letting some dropletts of blood from her fist drop onto the flat stone, she nodded her head, and walked back off to the hospital.

If she was to make amends, then she had a long way to go.

**--------------------------------------------(I)The Hospital(I)------------------------------------**

Takato looked confussed at his parents. "Did I say something wrong? What happened?"

Mei smiled gently at her son. "No, Takato, nothing's wrong. It's just... Rika was a very close friend of yours, and she saw what happened."

His face fell. "Really? I want to say sorry for making her see that, then..."

Mei let a tear drop from her eyes onto her son's bad sheets. "Oh, Takato... there's no need to say sorry... don't worry, do you want us to bring your other friends in?"

He thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No... I want to talk to... Rika first. I want to say sorry for making her worried, and if she was a close friend, I want to become close friends again. If I did it once, I can do it again, right?"

His parents exchanged galnces as they left the room. They knew how hard it was originally for Rika to open up, but they didn't want to crush Takato's hopes.

They had just stepped out of the door, when Rika walked back down the hall, a calm, set expression on her face. Rumiko went to speak with her, but Seiko shook her head and held Rumiko back. Everyone wanted to know where Rika went to, but decided to give her her distance as she walked down to Takato's room, and entered.

Inside, he was watching a tape of the D-Reaper- the one where Hypnos developed and used the program to show what digimon saw, and they were able to see the Tamers inside their spheres.

He looked up to see Rika, who had a gentle smile on her face.

"Did... I really do that? And digimon are real?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and sat down beside him to watch the tapes. He was amazed when it showed Rika in her biomerged form, and he blushed while looking away.

Rika was glad- because the video showed so much, she was glad that it didn't show any details.

When he felt it was safe to look again, he looked up, only to see Rika staring at him.

"What?" He asked, for no reason slightly annoyed with the smirk that appeared on her face.

"Oh, nothing..." she said, getting ready for the next part. "But..."

"But what?"

"If you hadn't looked away, I would have been forced to pound you into pancakes." And, to add emphasis, she crakced her knuckles.

Takato laughed. He laughed long and hard. Rika, although at first annoyed by his laughing at a threat, started to let out a light giggle, the most she had laughed in a while, and probably would for a while to come.

The laughter caught the attention of many, and, Mei and Takehiro in the lead, doctors, nurses, Tamers and visitors alike ran to the room to see what was so funny. Upon seeing that there was nothing at all that funny inside the room, many people left. However, the Tamers, Mei, Takehiro, the Tamer's families, and the doctors all remained by the door.

Signalling for them to come away as the laughter died down, the doctor adressed them all.

"The easiest way for someone to remember something that they had forgotten normally is for someone else to say something, or for the person in question to see something, that reminds them of whatever they forgot. I was going to suggest that we find someone to try to help young Takato remember- but, it seems like we've already found that person."

Mei nodded, and walked back into the room.

"Takato, Rika?"

The two looked up from what they were looking at- the tapes of D-Reaper forgotten, Rika was re-teaching Takato how to play the digimon card game.

"Yeah, mom?" Takato asked, wondering at the smile on her face.

"Would it be okay with you, Rika, if you helped Takato regain some memories?"

Rika nodded. 'My penance has to start somewhere...' "I guess, sure."

"And Takato?"

"Why not?"

Mei nodded, and then left the two to their game. There was a long road ahead to recovery.

**------------------------------------------(0)End Flashback(0)------------------------------------**

****

**_(Start Song: Taking Over Me by Evanesence)_**

She grinned as she remembered the last week. She had gotten to know him better than anyone else probably ever had... and gotten to know her inner feelings quite a bit better. She found that she had grown to admire him, how hard he was trying to remember something, anything, from before.

****

She had taken him to Guilmon's old shed, which had triggered some memories of the draconian digimon- Guilmon, Growlmon, Wargrowlmon, and even one of Gallantmon. His home had been a bit more successful- he remembered a time when he had sneaked Guilmon into his room, and Guilmon had knocked over everything, before landing on Takato the next morning.

****

She had taken him to the last few places they had been before her had been run over- his room (specifically the small woden box), back to the flat rock at Guilmon's shed (he had wondered what the dark crimson stuff over it was, before tripping on something, and causing him to get a rather large cut on his knee- which had bled all over the flat rock), and the Baskin Robins. He hadn't reacted immediately to anything, so she had taken him to the park, and let him sit underneath the Sakura tree, while she sat in it. He was trying to remember what happened now, she was sure.

****

_'A lot has changed in the last three weeks... and although my stability still isn't there completely... it's getting there. Each day a bit more... at least I can call him Gogglehead again...'_

"Rika?"

The question startled her out of her thoughts. She looked down to him, sitting under the tree, looking up at her.

"Yeah, Gogglehead?"

He grinned at the nickname. "I... I remember..."

****

She jumped down from her spot in the tree, landing in a crouched position beside him. "Really? What do you remember?"

He grinned even wider. "You stole my neopolitan ice cream!"

She let a smirk come onto her face, then let it shift a bit until it resembled a small, almost unnoticable smile. "Is that so? Maybe you should buy both of us neopolitan next time then..."

"Maybe... do you think we could stay here a bit longer? I... I like it here..."

"Sure... as long as we're back by nine."

"Deal."

****

She grinned at him, sitting down beneath the Sakura tree and pulling him beside her. He sat down automatically, and, for no apparent reason, wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, and his head rested ontop of hers.

They sat like that for the next few hours, watching the beautiful red sunset in the distance.

_'Well, Takato... it's a start... it really is...'_

****

**----------------------------------------(I)Ending Author's Notes(I)-------------------------------**

Well, I was reading through Secrets, so that I could come up with an idea to write, and then I noticed that in chapter four, this was the song of the chappie. And that I had written a note with it about making it into a song fic. So I toyed around with the idea, and then decided to re-read some other stories- and the one in the digimon section about Lan getting into a car accident and forgetting who he was really struck a cord with me.

So, I was sitting in my bedroom, staring at the rough draft of my essay at 8:45 pm exactly on Friday, September 17, 2004, and was thinking about everything. And voila! I came up with this idea. It's currently 1:12 am on Saturday, and my dad's yelling at me to go to bed. So, with a half hour break for Inu Yasha, it's been non-stop writing. Aren't you proud of me?

Anyways, first attempt at a song fic- don't kill me. Any and all flames will be used to make the review button more annoying, so that you'll click it so that it will stop being annoying. That and trying to melt Shila's mutli-purpose weapon, which seems to be indistructable right now...

**----------------------------------------(I)Notes about the Chapter(I)---------------------------**

No real notes this time, so this is baisically n/a, except for this:

**1)** No real reason for writing this, other than I said I might about six months ago. Not based on any real story, and I have no idea how to spell amnesia. See? I'm not sure if that's right. Ideas from my head, I forget what it's called by I forget who (gee, aren't I so smart?), I think it's _Spring Lily_, but don't take my word from it. Oh, and...

**2)** I refuse to make this a continuation. One-shot is good for me. I have enough other fics that require constant updating that I refuse to do more than a one-shot. And...

**3)** Yes, Rika gets a bit OOC near the end. Wouldn't you if you saw the first person (HUMAN person) to get close to you get run over by a truck, and almost killed? I would have thrown up, cried, and ran as fast as possible. But, then again, that's just me. Feel free to flame me about personalities- keep me warm, and my pheonixes, flying cows and flying pigs on fire. And the Puchuus away. THOSE THINGS ARE FREAKY! But cute...

**--------------------------------------------------(I)Quotes(I)-------------------------------------------**

**"I said this to you last year. Does anyone remember what it was? I said, 'You are the smartest girls in the city. Why? Because you chose to come to, and stay at, NDCSS.' And that's still true."**

**"Right... now, onto computers, TCA, and Responsibilities..."**

**-Guidance Teacher and Principal, Thrusday, September 16, 2004, Grade 10 meeting period 2, 10:24-11:40 am. (THEY WENT INTO OUR LUNCH TIME! And yes, my school is semestered...)**

**-----------------------------------------(I)Other random thingys(I)----------------------------------**

**_CLICK THE BUTTON!_**

**_THE BUTTON!_**

**_BUTTON!_**

**_(random flying pigs, cows, and pheonixes fly around the 'go' button, all on fire)_**

**_BUTTON!_**

**_THE BUTTON!_**

**_CLICK THE BUTTON!_**

**----------------------------------------------(I)Song of the Chappie(I)---------------------------------**

**This goes without saying: 'Taking me Over' by Evanesence. Yes, it's by them, not me. Mreh.**

**----------------------------------------------------(I)End Log(I)--------------------------------------------**


End file.
